Modest Truth of the Night God Vs Colorless World
A calm day in the Soul Society. Haru returns to the Soul Society to find something yet which only he knows. As he is walking in a forest by the Rukon he sense a powerful Reiatsu closing in on him. "Someone knows I am here." "How boring and I didn't want to fight today." --- Flashback "Kenshin-Buntaichō. We've recieved reports that a rogue shinigami has been sighted. Contact was lost, when the latter left via Garganta, but they were able to determine his destination - Soul Society. He's a high profile target, a former commander of the Royal Guard. But your abilities are well suited for this task, your primary objective is to determine what his goals are, but if they are hostile, engage the target. Apprehend him if possible, otherwise, its at your discretion. You have your missin Captain. Dismissed." said the commander of INT. Kenshin nodded in response, "Understood. He will be dealt with." With that the Zanpakutou spirit, disappeared. --- Present Kenshin had long since discovered multiple holes in Soul Society's security, and wasn't surprised that his target had done so as well. Maintaining his stealth, he drifted from shadow to shadow, extending his senses. He found the familiar presence of the Gotei 13, but something was...shifting beneath the surface. He pressed forward, his senses locating the source of the fluctuations. Flash stepping towards its source he senses flared to life as he felt a...tremendous level of heat fade into the forest. Flickering from his position he gave chase, though in the brief instant he switched from Ansatsuhou - Higurashi to Shunpo, he realized the source had taken note of his own presence, and stopped moving. Was he waiting for him? Perhaps. But why? Against his better judgement, Kenshin entered the forest, forgoing the use of stealth. If he could end a conflict before it even began, especially against one of his power, then it was a necessary risk. He slowed his pace as he neared his target. With a single step he had closed the distance, his lavender eyes gazing cooly upon the form of, "Haru Nakamaru.." he said dryly. "...the former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard. I can't say its a pleasure to see you, considering the circumstances. Pleasantries aside, is there a reason you've graced Soul Society with your vile presence?" Haru cracks a smile. "Oh, another one whom thinks that they are doing what is right. Listen junior you may want to go find your superior." Haru unsheathed his nodachi zanpakuto. "If you know that I was the Former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard. Than you know that it means I was the strongest and wisest in the entire guard." Haru stands still. "Bare one thing in mind, even if you are not a real Shinigami don't think for a moment that I won't try to kill you. Attack me or leave." "You misunderstand. What I do is neither right nor wrong. You're just an objective. But are you sure you would rather battle now?" He says mysteriously. Haru's eyes narrow, as he appraises the stranger. Kenshin continues, "You hid your spiritual power...although for one such as I who specialize in tracking creatures like you down...a futile effort. However, it is evident that you wanted to remain...undetected. Do you think that you can keep a battle hidden from the rest of Soul Society? No Haru Nakamaru, coming to Soul Society was a gamble. One that you lost. Regardless of your strength, you will defeat neither me nor the entire might of the Gotei 13." Kenshin delivered his ultimatum, his voice cold and unwavering. He paused for a moment as he let the gravity of the situation sink in. "My objectives are simple." he said circling around the rogue Shinigami. "You can either tell me what yours are...or..," he says unsheathing his Zanpakutou. "....you can ask yourself why you made such a foolish mistake...in battling me...as you rot in the lowest pits of Mūken." he said with finality. It was done. Haru was now trapped. He could either battle, and risk drawing the attention of countless Shinigami. Or he could play along. Of course...there was always the unforeseen action...but Kenshin would be ready. Haru stands than and closes his eyes. "Sosuke Aizen. That man was able to cause so much trouble for the, Soul Society, and I am stronger than he was." "You think, you can move me to the path of your words and trick me into doing something that I wouldn't normally do? Well your wrong. You see what is taking infront of me isn't..." A blade appears to go through Haru's chest through the back. Haru turns into a Hollow and disappears. "Greeting, I am Haru Nakamaru Former Supreme Comander of the Royal Guard." The real one. " Mushokuseken '(''Colorless World) is the name of my Zanpakuto. It is rather empty inside not once has it told me anything he likes, thats why the blade is transparent like glass. Its Kido ability is a futher statement to his emptiness its ability is that when I kill people with it in Shikai it can store their spiritual bodies inside." Haru points the blade at the man. "These spirit corspes '' are even turned to look just like me and sound like me by me talking through them with the same level of powers, spiritual pressure and strength minus zanpakuto abilities that I can use for combact. You see these aren't clones as they weren't ever a part of me. Minus the one I am used I have 60,122 bodies left inside my Zanpakuto. Almost like my own personal army." "So in short you were talking to a living doll up on to this point." Another "fake" Haru appears. "So you think you can control my actions, with words? So foolish let me say that in the 400 years that I was the Supreme Commander not anyone was strong enough to take my place. Why, do you think they sent you to fight me? So that they could find a way to stop the army of souls in my zanpakuto." "In existence, we can summarize the state of all things in whats know as - Three-fold truth. All things are void, all things are temporary, and all things are in a middle state between these two." As he finishes his Zanpakutou glows faintly with a white luminous light. Its guard transforms to resemble a floral pattern while its blade shortens, becoming a faint translucent blue. His form seems to disappear for a brief instant and in its place.....is....Sosuke Aizen? No...its more than that....his form too shifts, taking characteristics of Haru himself. The form keeps shifting from one visage to another until what is revealed is an amalgam of both. Standing slightly taller than before, is a man with swept back dark blonde hair, but it was his eyes that drew his attention. The outer ring of the iris was a brillant emerald in color, yet a second layer was a light brown. His form stood upright, haughty and arrogant, the stance very similar to Haru's own, as the uniform displayed wearing the outfit Aizen bore during his time as King of Hueco Mundo. "Ahh, this is the ability of your Zanpakutou." his voice had changed as well. It held the disgustingly soft-spokenness of Aizen, yet there was the underlying condencending tone that Haru himself used. It was not just his form but even his personality had changed. "Haru-san, you believe that your army makes you invincible?" he asks smiling softly. "How naïve. ...no perhaps we differ in our basic understandings of the word "power". I shall enlighten you. This is what is known as "power"." "Haruzen" flickers from his position, having instantly closed the distance between him and the living doll. His blade arcing through the air, leaving devastation in its wake as the sheer power creates a shockwave crushing the earth beneath it, blasting debris back as it draws increasingly near the unliving doll. "Power is Power, call it whatever you want." The fake Haru body starts to crack and says something. " Hado number 96 Itto Kaso." Haru Shunpos away from his fake Haru before the spell goes off. "The spell is about to go off and if it does a lot of people near in Rukon might be killed." Haruzen's Zanpakutou strikes true, cutting deep into the fake Haru. His expression remains the same that damnable smile plastered on his face. Whether he seems fazed by the announcement he doesnt show it. And just as suddenly the spiritual energy rapidly expanding from the Hado, seemingly dissipates into nothing. In that same instant, cracks spread throughout the fake Haru's body before its spiritual particles detonate in a shattering but harmless display. The remains of both the body and spell flutter as stray spiritual particles, as Haruzen continues gazing upon Haru's form. "You see...Haru-san...your "power" is but an illusion...and I exist as the instrument of its destruction." With that phases from his location giving chase to the real Haru. "Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close?" He asks mockingly as he draws closer. His sword held ready in his outstretched hand. Haru stops at clearing up ahead. "You think that stopping a body that I reannimated makes you able to stop me." Haru stabs his zanpakutou through ground. "To prove that you cannot not win I will stand right here and let you stab me in the heart. I promise you I won't die." Haruzen crosses the distance soaring through the clearing, landing ten paces away from Haru. He walks forward, his expression still retaining its arrogance. "I knew you were a fool hardy, but this?" Haruzen is an arms length away from Haru, his sword poised before him ready to strike. "Very well. Let us see, this ''invincibility you pride yourself on." With that Haruzen thrusts his zanpakutou through Haru, but at the last moment, changes his trajectory and aims towards the '''Necklace of Life along with skewering Haru. Seeing the surprise on Haru's face, as the necklace slips off his neck, Haruzen smiles knowingly, "You must be thinking...How did he know?...the answer Haru...is one you should be able to figure out. Use your so called...genius...and discover the hidden truth beneath the veil of illusions you know as reality!" He violently turns the blade, as his other hand comes forward, a single verse escaping his lips, "Soren Sokatsui", and brilliant blue flames roared to life with a deafening howl as they consumed Haru's form. The sheer force of the destructive magic, created a wave of searing flames that left nothing but a smoldering trench in its wake, as the stream continued onward until it smashed into a large boulder. Upon impact, it detonated in a thunderous explosion, creating gale force winds, toppling nearby tree's and ripping the very earth apart. All the while Haruzen stood confidently, perhaps even triumphantly. "Oh come now, Haru-san. Despite you're fool hardiness, I know that level of an attack wouldn't kill you. Show yourself, and perhaps we may finally be able to engage in actual battle, than these silly games." he said arrogantly. Haru comes out of the blast with limited wounds to his person and clothes. " Hmm, loser..." Haru puts the necklace back on and it heals his wounds also restores his clothes."Don't think that I don't know that your a completely freed Zanpakuto-spirit with powers to learn by recording your opponents thoughts. "I will admit it took some time, but your reiatsu while close to a Shinigami isn't perfect, and taking off my Nekkuresu no Raifu '(ネックレスライフ''Necklace of life) was the final clue to your power." 'Nekkuresu no Raifu '(ネックレスライフ''Necklace of life'')" Haru said. "You see this necklace I am wearing is created from a Forbidden spell by the caster possessing well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigam as well only the caster can wear or remove it. Another requirement is that it requires a period of 2 hours of focusing the castering spiritual energy like a medition state." "The one who wears it cannot die from ageing as their ageing stops and it heals the wounds of the one you wears it as long as their head isn't cut off. Two other abilities of the necklace is that it can bring to life any none living object and that it can heal anyone as long as they haven't died." "By you taking it off you learned or remembered my thoughts the necklace for a second saw you as me." Haru picks up his Zanpakuto. "Damnation to All '''Kurayamihikari: (くらやみひかり''Darkness Light'')." Haru says. The blade of his sword is glowing with a dark light. "I should run while the spirit corspes are the main ability of my sword. It also has three other abilities by using those spirit bodies as fuel." "This attack can at full power overpower a Hado #96 spell and their is no blind spot for it destroys anything I wish in a complete 360 angle. You see as the light is released it hits everything in front, behind, above, and below me from all sides at once." The dark light is released at 3/4 of its full power. Clicking his tongue, Haruzen shook his head disappointedly, "Haru-san.....finishing moves are meant to be used as a last resort. Not at the beginning of a battle. Perhaps your time away from Supreme Commander has dulled your skills? Or perhaps your delusions of grandeur have simply eroded all sensibility. No matter...I will just have to tear your illusions asunder." he said as the wave of darkness rapidly closed in on him. Its darkness all consuming, as earthen rock, simply vaporized upon contact and the very ground itself quaked, as it too was consumed. Like the relentless nature of a black hole, its energies reached outward hungrily seeking all who would dare get in its path, as nearby spiritrons were literally ripped apart by the sheer physical power of this attack. Yet Haruzen stood stoically his calm expression speaking volumes of his confidence. With a single sweep of his Zanpakutou he slashed downward on the oncoming wave of death, muttering a single word into the screeching winds. "Genzoumetsu!" His blade violently clashed against the destructive magic, both vying for dominance. Yet the struggle lasted for only the briefest of moments as the unique properties of Yagami no Kenshin, came to bare causing the magic to spasm uncontrollably before the spell gave in, shattering in a shower of fluttering spiritrons. As the smoke cleared, Haruzen stood, clearly amused by the antics of the former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard. "Shall we move on to round two?" he asked. Haru stands firmly. "You simply cannot win, I am more than enough without having to awaken the "real" Haru inside. While, I am Haru yet I am not, its a damn party in this body with the twelve of us. See after something happened more than 800 years ago Haru's mind fractured forming into the 11 of us." "We all have the same level of intellect, but I am nothing compared to the real inner Haru that sleeps too far in here. Your power cannot reach him and you don't want to, he isn't as kind as me." "With that done, lets continue with me killing you." Haru points the blade of his Zanpakuto at Kenshin. Haruzen smiles in response, "Oh? So there's an even deeper well of power? Well I can see why you're scared. If I'm able to push you to this degree, then you'll have no choice but to awaken the one hidden deep within that mind of yours. And by doing that....you'll be forced into the recesses of your mind. Hn. A prisoner in your own mind. How unfortunate. For you." Haruzen says. "But it seems you're finally ready to battle...aside from your horrendous strategy, maybe....just maybe you have some redeeming qualities in swordsmanship." It was instantaneous. Haruzen flickered from his previous location, directly above Haru, his arm nothing more than a blur as a cascade of steel rains down upon him. "You think Haru wants to be awaken for you?" Haru using his immense Shunpo appears behind him and is about to slash Kenshin. "You think you can match me with my skill with a nodachi?" Haruzen's response is only a "Hn", as Haru evaded his attacks. As his senses flare, indicating that his opponent is now above him. Turning his head he gazes cooly at Haru, as the latters blade descends. Just before the strike connects he mutters. "Ansatsuhō - Sasori." Nothing seems to happen at first, but the blade cuts through Haruzen's form. In that that moment one became four, as they seemingly split the instant his attacks connects. Four translucent disembodied clones then converge around Haru, their blades already aiming for his vitals. The blades all hit Haru starting several points including his heart. The necklace glows and the blade are repled out of him and his wounds are healed. "Haru no you...don't..." Haru reopening his eyes after closing shows a completely calm and collect face. Haru's voice sound much calm almost creepy, "I see my sides are giving a hard time, yet you have awaken me." Haru then releases another spirit corspe. "If you are wise you will forfeit, if you contiune either I use Hado number 90 or the spirit corspe uses Hado # 96 and the Rukon poeple around us will be killed. Also, since it wasn't so long after I left the guard I know doing such things will get you in trouble if you let it happen. So I am offering one time forfeit and leave or pay for it with the lives of thousands." "Also, don't you dare strike the spirit corspe as even with your zanpakuto ability it won't work. Even with your power to destroy bodies I can make the spirit corspe become the spell Hado #96 so fast not even abilities like that can stop from the spell happening. You seem to think that I am just planning to kill you with simple tricks." "Yet, I always have a back up plan, I have the Supreme King, Kiyoshi Souzou of the immortal Kosumosukihaku. So if you don't forfeit you will also have on your guilt that one of the four Kings is missing and its your fault." "Finally, don't plan using you ability to figure this out. Only the Haru that was fighting before me knows where Kiyoshi is and how the spirit corspe explode all I know is how to explode them. Now choose." "You're quite the talkative one aren't you?" says Haruzen. "But once again it seems you misunderstand the nature of my abilities. No matter. I suppose your lack of foresight into my own powers is why I've been able to push this far." With that he appears next to the spirit corpse, his blade poised and ready to end its retched existence. "And once again, you've miscalculated." He says to the surprise of Haru. "I'm starting to wonder if you're as much of a genius as they made you out to be. Childish antics..petty threats....its clear that Aizen is superior between the two of you." "So now I'm going to give you a choice. You obviously have little understanding of the nature of my abilities. My current form is a projection...of your memories...and consequently...the personalities that govern them. So the inhabitants of Rukongai? The Supreme King? Destroy them. They're meaningless to me. Or rather...they are....for now. So begin your spell. But understand that like all of your previous schemes...this too will fall before my blade." " I don't need to, this was my plan." The fake Haru focus all of its reiatsu and does a chant. Such is a request of this. I want it all to be and to be undone. They call me destruction only because I bring ruin. Though fear not from the moment I use my power I myself will be completely destroyed! Forbidden Kido Oogama no za Shikyo Megami (おおがましきょめがみ Scythe of the Death Goddess'')." A long scythe like weapon is created and the fake Haru throws it to the real one." "Now, you should have asked why I am one the Soul Society's greatest threats." Haru points the scythe to Kenshin. " You don't know this the first of the four Highest ruling King millions of years ago created four objects or spells that make objects with tremdous powers." " This necklace is the Object of Life spell created by the Sacred King and this scythe spell is the Object of Death." The first Soul King created this Kido, yet feared its power so even knowing of its existance is an immense crime. As so when brought down to the ground releases an energy that can kill anything it comes into contact with." "While, in normally requires thousands of soul offering and hours of chanting, my reiatsu or my fake Haru's is great enough to make it with limited power." "Also, I hope you don't have any illusions that you ability can despel or negate this energy zanpakuto abilities cannot discard or negate. Furthing more it can pentrate through almost any defense or barrier so only the strongwst of barrier can stand up to it." "While that spirit corspe lost its reiatsu to create this scythe, its power to kill is just as strong just how much is release is the question. So will you give up? Even though normally it can kill the caster my Object of Life protects me from its power. So if you can knock out the scythe out of my hand I will surrender, but if you cannot than you will die. Just remember you ability to destroy the Reishi of at least Kido is truly powerful and amazingly strong, but in this case it won't help you. ''Hmm, just as I thought. A bluff. But now he's becoming desperate to end this battle. Chuckling inwardly, Haruzen regards the "real" Haru with a mixture of amusement, and curiosity. He calmly watches as the latter summons forth this otherwordly scythe and explains the nature of its abilities. As Haru finishes his explanation, Haruzen's blade pierces the "fake" Haru, and in an instant causing it to shatter as its spiritrons dissipate. "You've become quite desperate Haru. Is it because you feel your reign coming to an end? Or rather...is it the fact that hundreds of Shinigami are mobilizing to converge on our location? But you are right about one thing. My blade wont be able to destroy that scythe. A lie. But deception may be necessary to overcome this adversary. I'll force him to fight me with that scythe. When our blades collide, that scythe will shatter! "However...were I to destroy that necklace...not even you will risk using the scythe to its full potential!" As the last syllable leaves his lips, Haruzen is already moving, his body carrying him through the air as he flickers leaving a brief after-image. In an instant he's upon Haru, his sword flashing out in lightning quick succession, his attacks all aimed at the Necklace of Life. Haru using shunpo and swordmanship with the scythe stops Kenshin from attacking him, and missing his necklace by only just. However the scythe breaks in half and dissappears. "Hmm. while your ability cannot stop the released energy itself , your ability can destroy the body of the object. In short the scythe can be destroy by abilities like that one, but not its powers." "However, even if you destroy the scythe or the necklace or any of the four objects a new one can always be made with the same spell that made it. You call me insane or a monster yet you speak like you never have sinned." "Mortal, Hollows, Demons, Vizards, Arrancars, Sozoshins. Zanpakuto Spirits, Reapers, Angels, Destroyers, even the Immortals themselves. To exist within a world of beauty is irrational. What I want the most is to destroy this irrational beauty. For years, I saw this beauty as emptiness and I am the only thing that is not part of it. So lonely so unhappy, well in the end I will make this and every world a Colorless world of true peace and beauty." Haru is waiting for the next attack. "So I ask you, did you kill your master or did they die? As seeing a Toju, let alone a freed Zanpakuto Spirit are rare as Hell." As Haruzen's blade connects with the scythe, he can't help but allow a smile to grace his features once more, as his plan bears fruit. With that out of the way, he abruptly ends his assault, flash stepping back. "Sin? Monster? They are Illusions Haru...nothing more. Your own prevent you from seeing the world as it truly is. You are like a child, anxiously grasping for that which is beyond ones reach. You have suffered, and now wish the entire world to suffer as you do. How pathetic. It appears I was right all along. Aizen is clearly superior. But that doesnt make you any less dangerous. A deluded fool you may be...but power you still possess. A dangerous combination." Haruzen says informatively. "But as a reward for your efforts...I will enlighten you and answer your question...my master was indeed killed. But I am not a Toju...even you should realize that they were forcibly brought out by Muramasa. It is no coincidence that they were driven insane..his power was one that created disharmony and confusion. As for my own...my freedom was given. Alas, I've grown weary of your self-pity, and constant demands for my surrender, when it is you who should concede and accept defeat." Haruzen shifts into another stance, as he sheaths his Zanpakutou. His right arm hovering above the hilt, while the left grasps his sheath tightly. His legs bend, crushing the earth beneath him, as his spiritual energy flares to life, and his eyes glow white with power. "Let us end this battle." No more words are spoken as Haruzen explodes into action. His form nothing more than a mirage as he moves at increasingly high speeds, and attacks Haru from various angles, only the brief flash of metal indicating a strike. His rhythm builds in tempo, until Haru is surrounded in a maelstrom of steel. "You seem to think that all emotions or feeling are illusions, no they are a beauty that is irrational and will be destroyed. You keep saying Sosuke Aizen was superior yet I was praised by the Soul King himself for having a higher intellect than idiot." Haru escapes the maelstorm of steel with limited cuts. "You seem to have turned a blind eye to the last spirit corspe I used. "While the scythe normally drains all the reiryoku from its caster, the spirit corspe still retained some and I was controlling it to do this...." A garganta opens behind him as the fake Haru opens it. "I will say Kenshin Yagami you are one of the few that can fight on similar grounds with me." "However, bare in mind except for the use of the scythe, I was mostly just playing, with you. If I had released my greatest power than not two of you could take me on. I have already released the Supreme King a long time ago, and no Rukon were hurt. Finally, my goal was to kill the current Supreme Commander as he is weaker than even the one that was the Supreme Commander when I first joined the guard. That fool is a disgrace." As Haru walks in the Garganta it start to close for the faku Haru that is keeping it open dissappears. Haruzen smirks, "What makes you think I wasn't playing with you Haru? You've already demonstrated some of your most powerful abilities, and I was able to manipulate you into revealing more and more information. If anything Haru...my mission is success. But I'll pass the word along to the current Supreme Commander. I'm sure he will be pleased to know how you're doing. Until we meet again Haru, perhaps the next time...my objective will be to eliminte the target. As for the Soul King? Perhaps you are more deluded than you think. If you need to use that as a counter argument, then you really are emotionally broken inside. May you find swift death Haru." As Haru leaves, Haruzen's form begins to shift returning him to the appearance of Kenshin Yagami once more. He remains silent through the exchange, though he his smirk is still plastered on his face. As the gate closes, Kenshin looks up to the sky in silent contemplation. I wonder if that was alright....well...the mission objective was completed. Nothing else matters....it is time I returned. No doubt the rest of Soul Society will be here any moment now. As the Onmitsukido set up the perimeter, and the rest of the squadrons began investigating this supposed attack, Kenshin faded into the darkness of the canopy returning from whence he came. Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Illuminate Void Category:Fanfiction